The One Where Rachel Gets Pregnant
by gleeksforever
Summary: Rachel and Finn have had the summer of their lives, but a simple mistake causes everything they've had between them to shatter: Rachel Berry is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I've been thinking about writing this story for a while.. and I've finally committed myself to finally starting it! I wanted to start something new, it's gonna be my first time writing something so.. out there I suppose. So I really hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The One Where Rachel Is Late<strong>

Summer was beginning to end in Ohio, and Finn and Rachel couldn't be happier to have had the pleasant experience of spending the summer together. It was a summer romance, filled with picnics in the park, movies, and dinner dates by the beach, and not to mention they were finally given the opportunity to have sex. At first Rachel was apprehensive with the idea of Finn having to see her bare skin, but she grew comfortable around him over time, she loved him so much, she truly did. And a month into the summer she finally gave it the okay to take their relationship to the next step. And of course, Finn jumped on it. _Hard. _They were practically at it every chance they were given, kitchen, living room, Kurt's bedroom, (although that last one was unexpected..) Rachel didn't mind, she loved being in Finn's arms, she felt safe and secured. And she absolutely_ loved _having sex with Finn. It was adrenaline like no other.

Although a few nights ago, Rachel encountered something quite of the ordinary. She was in her room doing some last minute vocal exercises before she went to bed when her eye caught the calender. She slowly stopped singing, and walked up to the calender pinned on her pink wall. She carefully looked at the red circle around the date _"August 3 - Expect Monthly Period!" _She quickly picked up her phone on the desk and breathed in heavily, _"It's August 26" _She frowned, and settled her phone down in shock. She shook her head and laughed slightly at what came into her mind next, _"I'm late.. that's it. I'm late.. I couldn't possibly be.. no, Finn and I were careful.. Stop worrying, Berry!" _ She thought, turning away at the thought. _"Mother Nature is simply playing tricks.." _She closed her music sheets, and quickly jumped into bed throwing the covers over her small body, smiling. It wasn't possible, Rachel made **sure **they were careful. She turned off the lights, and sighed herself to sleep.

The next morning Rachel prepared her daily routine, protein shake, a run on the treadmill, and her afternoon walk with her boyfriend. She was beginning to add the bananas and strawberries to the blender when she caught herself putting her hand over her mouth, dropping the fruits on the counter and running to the bathroom, straight into the toilet seat. She vomited for a few minutes, coughing half way through the end, until she hovered her head above the sink, rinsing her mouth with water and grabbing a towel. She slowly walked over her room and caught a glimpse of her calender again. She looked at the date again, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She held the towel close to her mouth as she grabbed some money out of her dresser and ran to the nearest pharmacy.

She walked inside the pharmacy, God knows what was going through her mind. She tried to keep herself calm by humming a Barbra Streisand tune. She walked by the medical section, bending down to look over the pregnancy tests. _"I cannot believe I'm doing this.." _She thought quickly grabbing a reliable one from the shelf. She felt ashamed as she was paying the Cashier, walking faster towards her car, she couldn't wait any longer. She _needed _to know.

She walked inside her house, both her fathers were at work, so she grabbed the bag with her test and walked to the nearest bathroom where she opened the box. She breathed in heavily, she had to do it. She read the instructions carefully and did as the box said, she slowly put down the stick and carried the box with her as she paced around the bathroom floor. She tapped the counter repeatedly, looking up at the ceiling. _"Oh God.. what if it's positive.. Why am I supposed to do? What if I end up like Quinn? What if Finn leaves me.. OH GOD what if Finn leaves me.. Relax, Berry.. you and Finn were careful. Except for that one time where we were at Brittany's Birthday Bash and we didn't have a condom.. but we made sure he pulled out before.. Oh God, I think it's been 5 minutes, the results probably show now.." _She slowly turned around, careful to read what it says on the box before making her way over to the pregnancy stick. _"One line = negative, Two lines = positive. God, I hope it's not the second one." _She could feel her heart beat heavily within her chest, her breathing was growing more rapidly by the second, she was sure she was going to faint any minute. She's only felt this way twice before, once when she was performing Barbra's Classic _"Don't Rain On My Parade" _at Sectionals last year, the second time was the first time Finn and her had ever made love. It was the most romantic feeling she could have possibly ever felt with a guy, she knew at that moment she wanted him, _so badly. _If she knew then, what she knew now, well then.. she wouldn't be in this position.

She couldn't do it. But she knew it was now or never, and she'd rather find out now then 9 months from now in a hospital bed with her unborn child. She slowly picked up the stick, running her hand over her mouth as she looked at the results, then at the pregnancy box, then at the results again. Her eyes widening in pure terror, _Rachel Berry was pregnant. _She refused to believe it, quickly putting the box on top of the toilet seat, and slowly walking to her bedroom with the stick in hand. _"It could be wrong.. tests can be wrong, right?" _She kept telling herself as she walked back and forth across her bedroom. She ran her hand across her hair, tears forming in her eyes again, _"It's not true! It's not true!" _She yelled to herself. What was she going to do? She had a future, she wanted to go to New York, become a Broadway Star, she can't have a _baby_ in high school. What will her dads think? They've given her everything, and she's disappointing them. The _test_ has to be wrong, but there's was only way to make sure.._ doctor's appointment. _She wiped away the tears from her eyes, jumping off from the bed when she heard her phone ring. She looked over the dresser and saw the name she was most scared to hear from.

_"It's Finn.." _She quietly mumbled to herself.

She couldn't talk to him, not right now at least. She had way too many things running through her mind. But she couldn't ignore him either, he'll think something's up. So she waited until the call went to voice mail to send him a message.

She opened her phone and started to text to him.

_"Hey babe, I saw your missed call, sorry I was in the shower. I can't make it today, I've completely forgotten I have an audition for West Side Story at the community theater at 3. Thanks for understanding, I love you." _

Tears were falling down her cheek as she hit the _'send' _button, putting the phone in her pocket, as she cried her way out the door, walking to her car, and driving towards the doctor's office.

_How on Earth was she supposed to raise a baby in high school?_

* * *

><p>And that's it! ..well for Chapter 1! What's gonna happen next? Will Rachel tell Finn? Or will she hide it from him? Will anybody else find out? What's gonna happen at the doctor's office? What if she's not pregnant? Find out next time! I really hope you guys liked it! Reviews and comments are always welcomed! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, well I hope you all liked Chapter 1! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Doctor's Appointment <strong>

Rachel sat in the waiting room outside of the Medical Room, briefly glancing through a magazine she picked up from the desk. She needed something to distract her from the upcoming results of her urine test. Her position in her chair made it uncomfortable to sit down properly, she held her hand over her stomach, _"What if this is a baby bump?" _She quickly stood up, adjusting her clothing, maintaining a weak smile. _"Don't be silly, Berry. The possibility of you being pregnant is.." _Her facial expression dropped when her doctor called her into the room.

"Ms. Berry, come inside..." The doctor appointed her towards the room, holding what seemed to be a rather large envelope in his hand.

_"Moment of truth.." _Rachel thought as she slowly nodded, following him inside.

The doctor closed the door behind him, and sat down on a stool by the examination table, where Rachel slowly walked towards to.

The doctor laughed quietly at Rachel's movements, chuckling as she continued to make her way towards the table.

"Rachel, you've been in here before.. It's not going to eat you." He sat as he patted the paper on the table down.

Rachel shook her head, slightly glaring at him. "Yes, I know.. I'm just.."

_"Nervous?" _The doctor said sitting down on a stool across from the table.

Rachel nodded, finally sitting down on the examination table.

"Does anyone know you're here Rachel? I mean, are you sure you don't want someone here with you? I can assure you.." The Doctor explained.

"- I-I don't need anyone." Rachel paused. "I've always done things alone... I've adjusted." Rachel shrugged.

"I don't mean to sound unprofessional Rachel.. but this is sort of a big deal. Whatever the results say, you're going to need someone." The doctor said sincerely. He cared for Rachel, he really did. He's known her since she was 9 years old, and was always very fond of her. He knew her parents well, and Rachel confided in him. Which was when she asked for a pregnancy test, the doctor was stunned. He would never suspect Rachel to carry a child, yes, she mentioned her boyfriend a few times before, but he knew she was always responsible. He just hopes the test reveal it.

Rachel tried her hardest to hold back her tears, she wanted more than anything to cry. Right there. But she couldn't, she looked down, taking a hand and pulling a strand of hair from the side of her face. "Nobody knows I'm here.." She said quietly.

The doctor looked over to her shoulder and sighed. He gave her a half smile, patting her knee. "You'll be okay, _I promise." _He said.

Rachel looked over to him quickly, and smiled weakly. "Thank you.." She said wiping a few escaped tears from her cheek.

The doctor nodded, opening the envelope. He looked at the results, remaining with a blank face. He slowly scanned the sheets of paper for a few seconds.

Rachel grew impatient, her heart practically beating from out of her chest. She looked over to the doctor, her mouth opened. _"Well.." _

The doctor laid the papers down on the desk beside him and stood up facing her. "You're pregnant."

Rachel simply looked at him with the same facial expression. It then sank in, the realization of it all. _"Pregnant.." _She kept repeating in her head. She shook her head, still in shock. She was in denial, it couldn't be. "The tests are wrong!" She quickly bounced up from the examination table.

The doctor shaked his head, grabbing the papers in his hand and pointing towards them. "No Rachel, I'm sorry. The urine test indicated that you are in fact pregnant, I'm sorry." He said, his face expressionless.

Rachel then grabbed her belongings, her face facing the ground as she tried to hide her tears once more. "Thank you.." She said speeding out the doorway.

She left the doctor's office, sobbing quietly and made her way home.

A few hours later Rachel laid down on her bed in her room, looking up at the white ceiling. Her mind empty, (well, not exactly.. but she _wanted _it to be empty.. for the sake of her sanity..)

She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she snugged onto her pillow, she was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard a noise ringing.

_Her cellphone. _She thought as the sound of her ringtone invaded her room. She dragged her hand onto her nightstand and took a deep breathe when she saw the caller id. _"Why does Finn keep calling?" _She asked herself. Her boyfriend was trying to call her for the past 2 hours, but she ignored him. She sat up against the bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel answered, clearing her throat.

"Rach! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for hours.." Finn said in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I was asleep... the audition wore me out.." She said, trying to laugh a bit.

"Oh.." Finn said surprised. "Okay.. well I have a surprise for you, babe." Finn said.

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, shaking her head. "No.. No.. it's fine.. You-"

"It's outside." Finn said quickly, cutting her off.

Rachel sighed. "Fine.." She then walked downstairs. "If it's a cat..." She said slowly opening the door.

"It's me!" Finn laughed, hanging up the phone, lifting her up to hug her and spinning her around.

Rachel panicked. "Finn! Be careful! You could hurt it!" She screamed in terror.

Finn stopped and let her down, looking at Rachel confused. "Hurt _what?_" He asked.

"Uh-uh.. I was referring to myself, silly!" She smiled weakly, lightly slapping his shoulder.

Finn chuckled, bending down to kiss her. "You're hilarious." He said.

Rachel nodded coyly. "So what are you doing here?" She said, walking closing the door behind them, and walking towards the kitchen.

Finn followed her, "Well.. you weren't answering any of my calls.. and I know your dads' are away.. I thought something might of happened to you." He said shrugging, putting his hands in his pockets.

Rachel sighed, grabbing some celery and peanut butter from the fridge. "That's very sweet of you Finn, but I'm fine." She said dipping a piece of celery in the jar of peanut butter and chewing it.

Finn smiled. "Yeah, but I was still worried about you.." He said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well don't be Finn! I'm fine! Completely.. _fine..." _She said, slightly raising her voice.

Finn eyed Rachel confused. "Geez, okay.. what's gotten' into you?" He said in a more calming tone.

Rachel put her hand over her eyes, covering her face as she sat down. "I don't know.. I'm _so_ scared, Finn." She said, her voice quivering.

Finn quickly sat down next to her, putting his arms over her shoulders, and pulling him into his chest, he slowly ran the palm of his hands along her hair. "Sh..sh..sh.. Baby, what's wrong? Why are you scared?" He asked quietly.

Rachel shaked her head. "I can't.. I can't.. I can't do this." She quickly got up from Finn's embrace and rushed over to her upstairs bedroom.

"Rachel?" He yelled, getting up from his chair and running upstairs.

Before Finn could get inside, Rachel locked herself in her room. Sobbing through the door.

"Rachel.. baby.. please open up.." Finn said trying to open the door, repeatedly knocking on it. "Is it because your dads' are away? you don't want to stay alone..?" He asked. "You can always stay with me and my mom.. and Kurt.." He said. "Or I can stay here with you.." He said again, but no answer. "Baby.. please say something.." He pleaded.

Rachel then opened the door, tears gushing down her flushed cheeks as she looked at Finn in a cry for help.

_"I'm pregnant." _She said to him. _"I'm so, so, sorry.." _She leaned into him, crying into his chest.

All Finn could do was hold her, slowly wrapping his arms into his chest. _"Not again.." _He said, tears building up in his eyes as he quietly cried, holding Rachel tighter in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

So glad I'm receiving so many positive comments! I was really apprehensive with writing this story, but you all boosted up my confidence level! so thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Together <strong>

Finn spent the night with Rachel in her room. He couldn't go home, and he knew she couldn't be alone, or she didn't want to be alone to say the least. (Even if she never admitted it, but he knew her well.) They both laid down on Rachel's bed, just holding each other. Not saying a word, it's been like this for hours. The crying had eventually stopped, and Rachel laid her head on his chest, sniffling as she wiped a tear from falling down her cheek. Finn stared at the white ceiling above, his hand to the back of his head as he thought about what the hell he was going to do about this.

_He couldn't believe it._ He was still in shock to be honest. He felt so fucking guilty. First Quinn, now Rachel. Like, really? Was God punishing him or something? Is this some sort of sign that every girl he has sex with gets pregnant? (well.. Quinn lied about him being the father.. but it still counted..) He has to go through this, _all over again. _How's he supposed to tell his mom? She's going to be so disappointed. It's happening, a second time. As if he didn't learn his lesson the first time, then again we're talking about the same guy who prayed to a grilled cheese sandwich. _"I'm so fucking stupid." _He thought to himself as he shaked his head in shame. He knew that they should have used a condom. _He fucking knew it. _Rachel warned him, but she told him she was on the pill! Well.. she said she switched to a new pill..

* * *

><p><em>July 29, The Night of Brittany's Birthday Bash<em>

_"Finn..." Rachel moaned his name, as he Finn gently kissed her neck. _

_Brittany's summer birthday bash was in motion, she invited practically everyone from school. And Rachel chose this night to wear something unbelievably sexy. It was unlike her nature to wear black, let alone a dress that showed so much skin, but Kurt took her shopping that morning and insisted in her wearing it. The minute Finn he saw her, he could barely keep his hands off her soft skin. After an hour of drinking or so, he took her up to a guest room, where they locked themselves inside, and they started to talk, that didn't last long, and next thing she knows Finn was on top of her, on the bed, in a deep make out session._

_"Baby...I need you. Now.. please." Finn pleaded as he slowly rocked her hips into his, teasing her from under her dress. His hand rubbed along her inner thigh, as Rachel squealed in excitement. _

_"Finn, I love you, but should we really make love here? in Brittany's house? Is it even appropriate?" Rachel smiled, pulling him into another passionate kiss._

_Finn shrugged, whilst taking off his shirt. "Who cares? Everyone's downstairs, relax baby." He said, proceeding to kiss her below her collar bone, slowly cupping his hand on her breasts. _

_Rachel smirked, unzipping the back of her dress. "Do you have a condom?" She asked, throwing her dress to the side. _

_Finn looked at her, slightly puzzled. "A condom? We haven't used a condom since you got on the pill.." He said. __"You are on the pill, right?" Finn quietly asked, immediately stopping his actions._

_Rachel nodded. "Of course, but I recently switched to a new one.." She shrugged, pulling Finn back on top of her. _

_Finn smiled. "So.. can we still..?" He asked, a bit apprehensive. _

_Rachel grinned, eagerly pulling him into another kiss as she slide her under his boxers and stroked him slowly. _

_Finn moaned, gripping his hands into her skin. "I love you." Finn laughed, before flipping them over._

* * *

><p>Finn transitioned out of his thoughts as he positioned himself against Rachel's wall. He sighed as he stroked Rachel's hair gently, he could still sense she was sobbing quietly into his chest.<p>

"I'm-m so sorry, Finn.." Rachel finally whispered, breaking the silence.

"No, no baby, I'm sorry." Finn quickly said, continuing to stroke her hair.

Rachel gripped onto his shirt and shaked her head. "How can we let this happen? I can't have a_ baby_ in high school, my career depends on my academics and talent! If I have a baby I'll-I'll end up a Lima Loser!" She said, tears falling from her cheek again.

"Rachel, please-" Finn said trying to hold her.

Rachel then sat up. "And you! I mean... I don't blame you if you just walked out on me right now, after what you went through with Quinn, you must think you're some sort of curse who gets every woman pregnant!"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Well I wouldn't put it like that.." He said slowly.

Rachel sat next to him, facing him. "But you're not, okay? I love you more than _anything, _Finn. Just please._-_" Rachel sobbed. "I don't want to do this alone.." Rachel said, holding onto his hands dearly.

Finn looked at her, wanting to cry right then and there. He breathed in, and hugged her. "Listen, you and me, we're gonna get through this. No matter what happened between Quinn and I.. _we _will get through this, you got it?" Finn said in the most tender voice, he rubbed her back, hearing her cry again.

But she nodded, she nodded in agreement.

"You're Rachel Berry, right? You can get through anything. You can _do _anything." Finn said letting go of her, wiping her tears from her cheeks, and giving her a weak smile.

Rachel grinned, looking down. "Thank you.." She finally said.

"Anytime, Rach." Finn grinned, which eventually let out to a yawn.

Rachel frowned. "You should start heading home..."

"I don't mind spending the night here, Rach." Finn shrugged._ He wanted to spend the night at Rachel's, well.. okay he didn't want to go home. But he didn't want to leave Rachel alone either. _

"But your mom.. and Burt, and Kurt.." Rachel quickly said.

Finn sighed, pulling Rachel for a hug. "Kurt's having a sleepover at Mercedes' house tonight, and my mom and Burt won't even realize i'm not home. I just gotta be back before they get up to work tomorrow." Finn said, adjusting himself on the bed (considering he barely fit on it) he threw the covers over himself and Rachel.

"As long as you won't get into trouble.." Rachel said, cuddling beneath the covers next to him as she flickered the lights off. She sighed as she pressed her head on his upper chest, breathing out heavily.

"I love you... _so much."_ Rachel said as she closed her eyes.

Finn smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, baby." He said, taking her hand in his as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me! And also to clarify something: _14istheluckynumber_: I think there was a misunderstanding in my writing, Finn never had sex with Quinn, true. But he did have to go through the "baby daddy drama" with her, therefore he has to deal with yet another pregnancy, and yes, he had sex with Santana but he was never in a serious relationship with her, nor did he ever have feelings for her. So for the sake of the story, I guess it didn't really "count."

Alright, well on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Joy of Pregnancy<strong>

The next morning Finn awoke to a sound of what seemed to be of someone choking. (Or at least that's what it sounded like to him...) He slowly opened his eyes and turned around, spreading his arm across the bed. "Rachel?" He quietly said in confusion. He looked around the empty room and sat up when he realized Rachel wasn't here. "Rachel?" He said a bit louder.

He then jumped a bit when he heard the same sound coming outside from Rachel's room. He sprinted off the bed and headed towards the bathroom where he found Rachel kneeling down and vomiting into the toilet. He winced at the loud noise, as he saw her repeatedly throwing chunks into the toilet seat.

Finn quickly walked into the bathroom when he witnessed Rachel vomit again, "Rach, it's okay.. I'm here." Finn said softly kneeling down behind her, slowly rubbing her side as he held her hair back from her face. He couldn't help but think this was some sort of Déjà vu. He went through the _exact _same thing with Quinn, except he freaked out at first when he saw her throwing up, he thought Quinn was trying to get the baby out threw her mouth, but she reassured him it was morning sickness.

As soon as Rachel stopped vomiting, Finn helped her up. She rinsed her mouth with water and mouthwash and proceeded towards her bedroom where she sat on her bed. Rachel eyed Finn as he stepped inside her room, she tilted her head as she saw him frown when he looked through his phone, a low-pitched _"damn it"_ escaping from his lips.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, looking at him worriedly.

Finn shaked his head, putting his phone in his pocket. "Kurt came back early from his sleepover. He asked my mom where I was, and now she's flipping the shit out." Finn said, throwing his hands in the air.

Rachel gasped, putting her hands over her stomach. "Finn! language! It can hear you!" She said.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Relax, Rachel. It doesn't even have ears to hear anything yet."

Rachel stood up. "Well I'm not taking any chances, my child will not grow up in an environment full of sailors!"

Finn raised an eyebrow looking at Rachel confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not a sailor, I'm a student in high school."

Rachel sighed, patting his back gently as she led him to her door. "Never mind, Finn. You should go home before you get into more trouble."

Finn nodded slowly. "Alright, but if you need anything, call me. I don't like it that you're here alone.." He said turning around to face her.

Rachel laughed sarcastically. "Calm down, Finn. It's not like I'll be going into labor any time soon." She said as she opened the front door for him.

"You never know..." He said slowly. He grinned as he pecked Rachel a light kiss, "I'll talk you you later, bye babe!" he said as he hurried out the door and into his car.

* * *

><p>Finn quietly walked into his house, careful not to make too much noise. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to hear him. He slowly closed the door behind him and proceeded into the house, he then turned around to find his mother starring directly at him, her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot against the wooden floor, she glared at him with a look that almost scared the living daylights out of him. <em>"Well that's not a welcoming face..." <em>He thought.

"Hi, mom.." He smiled nervously, as he walked towards her slowly.

Carol raised an eyebrow. "And where have you been?" She darted back at him, unfolding her arms.

"I can explain..." Finn said calmly.

Carol waved her index finger at him. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me, young man? And to think I was stupid enough to believe you were in your room last night! Where did you go? Did you sneak off to a party with Puck? Is that it? Did you get robbed? Oh, when Burt finds out.." Carol said quickly.

Finn put his hands on her shoulders. "Mom-mom!" He said shaking her her a bit. "Look I'm fine, I'm not hurt, okay?" He said, grinning slightly.

Carol sighed, putting her hand over her forehead. "Fine, you're alright. That's all that matters." She paused, sighing again in relief. "But where were you? And I want the truth, Finn Hudson!"

Finn avoided eye contact with his mother as he backed away from her. "I was with Rachel..." He said breathing out.

Carol's eyes grew wider. "With Rachel?" She said in shock. "And what on Earth were you doing with Rachel?" She asked.

"Well her dads are out of town.." Finn continued.

Carol threw her hands in the air. "Oh boy.." She said.

Finn waved his hands in front of her, crying out "no-no! mom! we didn't do anything, I swear!" He said.

"Then what did you guys do?" Carol asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We started talking and I... I fell asleep! Okay! Yeah, I fell asleep. I was gonna call you but I woke up this morning and it was too late..." He paused. "I'm sorry, mom." He said to her sincerely.

Carol looked at him shaking her head, she then pulled him into a tight hug, "Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear?" She finally said.

Finn let go, smiling at her. "I promise, mom." He said.

Carol nodded. "Okay.." She put her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Finny." She grinned.

Finn chuckled. "I love you too, mom."

Finn then walked upstairs to his room, he opened the door and plopped onto his bed. He put his hands over his face, cursing beneath his breath.

"Erghhh!" He let out a slight scream in frustration.

"Frankenteen, use your grown up words." Kurt said as he stood by the door, slightly smirking.

Finn quickly sat up. "What do you want, Kurt?" He said annoyed.

Kurt walked inside Finn's room, galloping as he tried to avoid all of Finn's belongings that were smashed on the floor. "I came to say hi.. and ask where you were last night.." He said sitting down besides Finn's bed.

Finn looked at Kurt raising his eyebrow. "What are you my mom? I don't need to tell you anything." He said, turning away from him and laying down on the bed.

"Geez, did someone put roaches down your pants again?" Kurt asked, confused.

"What? no. I just, I have a lot on my mind, okay." Finn said closing his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Finn didn't answer.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kurt repeated.

Finn shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm Queen Elizabeth. Seriously, Finn what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Look, nothing is wrong. Can you just-" Finn paused. "Can you just go? please?" Finn pleaded.

Kurt stood up, not saying a word. "Fine, but if you need to talk... I'm here." Kurt said quietly. He then left Finn's room, but he couldn't help but think of turning back when he heard Finn sobbing into his pillow. _"Something is definitely wrong." _Kurt thought, as he walked away from Finn's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! I would love to hear your thoughts! So... continuing reviewing! Thank you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Secrets<strong>

Every year the Hummels hosted an 'end of the summer BBQ.' It was tradition to celebrate the fin of summer, in hopes of having a good fall, and most importantly, an even better year over at McKinley. With senior year just around the corner, both Burt and Carol highly suggested Finn and Kurt to invite all their glee club pals over for a reunion. Convincing them it will be _"one big group get together, just like old times!" _their parents persuaded to them in unison. Of course, their kids complied with a brief sigh and called everyone together.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, babe." Finn said speaking to Rachel over the phone. He called her and a few other friends to come over for the BBQ he dreaded on attending, even if it was his family's BBQ. He didn't want to go. It was the_ Hummels_ tradition, not the Hudsons. In fact, he's planning on locking himself in his room playing Halo until eventually he knocks out.

Rachel breathed out. "I love your family BBQ's though! Your mom makes amazing veggie burgers if I do say so myself, and I'd love to visit Kurt, I haven't visited him since he and Blaine returned from New York..."

"Kurt's... Kurt, Rachel. He looks the same." Finn said.

"Are you contending I don't go to the BBQ?" Rachel said. _"Clearly, he's trying to pick up a fight.." _She thought to herself, as she pressed her cellphone closer to her ear.

Kurt walked into the kitchen with a bowl where he started to prepare the salad, he heard a commotion coming from the side of the staircase and carefully placed the salad bowl on the kitchen counter. He slowly walked into the living room where he spotted a tall figure sitting down on the steps. _"Finn.." _Kurt thought, rolling his eyes. He turned around and walked back towards the kitchen until he heard something that seemed oddly suspicious.

"I just don't think it's healthy for us to see anyone... at least not until school starts." Finn said.

Kurt squinted his eyes in confusion. "What is he talking about?" Kurt whispered from under his breath, leaning in closer to the staircase.

Rachel laughed. "Finn, I'm pregnant. Not dying."

"I know, I know.. I'm just.. apprehensive.. that's all." He said.

"Apprehensive?" Rachel said, her voice slowing down.

"I did use that word correctly, right?" Finn paused. "I'm pretty sure I did."

"No-no" Rachel quickly said. "I know what it means Finn, it's just, why? Do you think i'd tell anyone?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I've never had a pregnant girlfriend before, I don't know how you people act.." Finn continued.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he gasped loudly. _"Pregnant?"_ He shrieked falling back on the floor.

Finn turned around hearing a voice nearby, he quickly got up from the staircase and checked behind him. But there was nothing. He shrugged and started to rub the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, so now I'm _'you people'?_" Rachel said, slightly raising his voice.

"No, babe, I didn't mean it like that." Finn responded.

"Than which way did you mean it?"

Finn sighed, he knew Rachel was getting mad, and the last thing he wanted right now was an angry Rachel, he can't deal with regular angry Rachel, and now it's angry pregnant Rachel... and he is really not in the mood for that kind of new level of Rachel madness. "Look Rach, you know I love you. Please can you just not tell anyone about this?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone in the first place, Finn. I don't know how you can believe I would go around and tell others about this, as if I'm proud of what I've done and I'm deciding to show the world my mistake-" Rachel paused. She didn't want to say anything of the matter anymore. She knew if she let herself get out of hand, she'd regret it, and she definitely did _not_ need another thing in her life to regret doing. "Look, I don't have to go to the BBQ." She said calmly.

"No its okay, really. I shouldn't have said that earlier, you can come, if you still want too.." Finn said.

Rachel sighed. Did he want her to come or not? _"He's so indecisive!" _She thought, briefly rolling her eyes. "I don't know, Finn. I mean, I still have a lot of things on my agenda before school starts.."

"Like what?"

"Continuing my song writing, bake cookies for the homeless, make dinner for my dads.." She continued.

"I'll ask my mom to make those veggie burgers." Finn quickly said, cutting her off.

Rachel paused for a moment. "Ugh fine, Finn Hudson. You're lucky my baby hormones are craving your mom's cooking!" She laughed.

"Yeah, that's it." He said, chuckling. "Come around 3."

"You got it, I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too, baby. See you soon." Finn responded before hanging up. He smiled as he slipped his phone into his pocket and walked into the kitchen to find Kurt sitting down on the table, massaging his temples.

Finn gave him a weird look as he grabbed a soda bottle from the fridge. "Dude, you okay?" He asked.

Kurt slowly clasped his hands on the desk, looking over to Finn, slightly glaring at him. "Never better." He said as he tried to give a sarcastic smile.

Finn shrugged, pulling up a chair and sitting down across from him. "What's wrong?" He asked casually.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and got up from his seat. "Why do you assume something is wrong?" He said, grabbing the bowl he left on the counter.

Finn got up right after him, following him he walked towards the counter. "Because, we're brothers." Finn paused, as Kurt pointed turned around, ignoring him. "Okay Kurt, I know I've been acting like a douche to you, so.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that." He said, his look sincere.

Kurt sighed looking back at him, giving him a weak smile. "Thank you." He said, grabbing the carrots from the fridge.

"No problem.." Finn nodded, sipping his soda.

Kurt started to chop the carrots as he mixed them into the bowl. "So, how are you and Rachel doing?"

"Good." Finn said. "How are you and Blaine?"

Kurt nodded. "Good."

A few moments of silence passed between the two brothers. "I'm just gonna go up to my room.." Finn laughed awkwardly.

Kurt smiled. "You do that."

As soon as Kurt had seen that he left, he breathed out a sigh of relief. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He said.

Carol walked into the kitchen carrying a stack of paper plates and eating utensils. "Kurt, honey you add the lettuce." She said as she gave a reassuring smile, quickly patting him on the back and leaving towards the backyard.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later. <em>

"Glad you guys could make it!" Kurt smiled, hugging Tina and Mike.

"Well we're glad to be here!" Tina laughed, grabbing Mike's hand as they walked into the backyard.

"Oh" Mike said turning around and sprinting towards Kurt. "My mom bought these, she thought you'd might like to add pig feet to the menu." Mike smiled, handing Kurt a bag.

Kurt looked at Mike puzzled, but gave him a slight smile. "I'm sure my father will appreciate this." He said, taking the bag from Mike as he watched him walk away.

Kurt then threw the bag into the trash can, as he rubbed his two hands together. "Or get another heart attack." He shivered at the thought, making a disgusting look as he walked into his house.

"Kurt!" Quinn said, running up to him.

Kurt laughed slightly. "Oh, careful there. I'm wearing Marc Jacobs new collection." He said, unwrinkling his shirt.

Quinn giggled. "Oh, it looks wonderful on you!" Quinn examined Kurt up and down. "You haven't changed one bit!" She said happily.

Kurt looked up at her, astonished. He didn't recognize her. "And did miss caboosey get another surgery this summer?" Kurt said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Quinn laughed at the comment. "Oh, no, not this time. It's amazes me what a little Caribbean weather, a haircut, and a month of Therapy can do for a woman like myself." Quinn paused. "I feel like a new person."

"New person, meaning good, no?" Kurt said.

"Of course! My days of tormenting others are over." Quinn said with a huge smile on her face.

"Psh, let's see how long that will last..." Puck said, intruding into their conversation.

"Well, hello Puckerman." Kurt said.

Puck bobbed his head. "Sup, Hummel."

Quinn smiled over to Puck brightly. "Hello, Puck. It's great to see you, again."

Puck raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she just arrived from crazy town. "And since when do you talk to me? I thought we weren't speaking to each other.. and what's with that weird smile? You're starting to creep the fuck out of me."

Quinn giggled, putting her hand on his shoulder, and shrugged. "Well I figured we should start on a new leaf, start fresh, perhaps we can forgive and forget everything we went through last year.." She said.

"What are you talking about? We never said one word to each other!" Puck said, raising his hands in the air.

Kurt pushed them. "Okay if you are going to fight I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it in front of my parents, so here." Kurt said dragging them into the laundry room, locking the door.

"Hey, wait!" Puck said, trying to turn the door knob. "The fucker locked us in!" Puck said punching the air.

Quinn glared at him. "Well if you were a little more _mature _and _calm_ about this, than we wouldn't be in this predicament! I'm clearly independent and able to handle such-" She said, sitting on top of washing machine.

Puck rolled his eyes, sitting on the floor. "Oh God, I liked you better when we didn't talk, just shut up."

* * *

><p>Finn heard the front door ring, and quickly sprinted downstairs. "I've got it!" He said.<p>

Kurt walked towards the door. "I thought you weren't coming to the BBQ..." Kurt called out, suspiciously.

Finn raised an eyebrow, slightly smiling. "When did I say that?"

"When you were on the phon-" Kurt paused. "Nevermind." He said quickly turning around and walking to the backyard.

Finn looked at him in confusion, and shrugged as he opened the door. "Hey baby." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

Rachel grinned, kissing him back. "Hi.." She giggled, walking inside. "I've brought some homemade cookies that were left over from earlier.." She said, clasping the basket in her hands.

"I love your cookies." Finn smiled. "You wanna go put them out in the backyard?" He said, gesturing his hand in hers.

Rachel nodded. "Sure."

They walked into the backyard where they were greeted by their fellow friends.

"Mercedes!" Rachel said, giving the basket to Finn, hugging Mercedes. "I've missed you!" She squealed.

"I know, girl! Where have you been all summer?" She said excited.

Rachel tilted her head. "I've been doing loads of community theater, and practicing my song writing." She answered.

Mercedes high-fived Rachel. "Oh, girl just in time for Nationals!" She laughed.

Rachel smiled. "Of course! With my remarkable song writing ability, and your vocal talent we are sure to win this year!"

Kurt cleared his throat, pointing his index finger in the air. "And my charming looks."

Both Mercedes and Rachel turned around and saw Kurt flashing a huge smile on his face. "Come here, my two favorite beautiful ladies!" He said opening his arms.

Both Rachel and Mercedes laughed and jumped onto Kurt. "We've missed you!" Mercedes said pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"As have I." Kurt said pulling away from the two girls. "How's everything?" He asked them.

"Things are going amazing!" Mercedes grinned.

Kurt turned his head towards Rachel, making sure his eyes were to her head and not her stomach. "And you, Rachel?" He asked a bit more seriously.

Rachel nodded. "Better than ever!" She jumped, clasping her hands.

Kurt didn't look surprised. _"Of course she's not going to tell me in front of all these people, I need to get her alone.." _Kurt thought. "Well, I'm happy, Rach." He said, patting her shoulder. "Let's go catch up on our gossip ladies!" Kurt said taking his hand in Rachel's, and Rachel taking Mercedes.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, talking into the house.

Kurt looked at Blaine puzzled. "Blaine?" He said, hugging him.

Blaine smiled, "I took off from work early." He said, settling down his cardigan.

"You work now?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded. "Tell them where you work Blaine.." Kurt managed to sneak in a smirk.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Hey at least I'm making money. " Blaine paused. "I'm working at that children's carnival, downtown."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh! I love that place!" Rachel said excited.

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, well I got a job there this summer working with kids, performing.. that kind of stuff." Blaine shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"How is that embarrassing?" Mercedes questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine hates kids." Kurt quickly responded.

Rachel and Mercedes gasped. "How do you hate kids?"

Blaine rolled his eyes again, putting his hands up in defense. "I don't _hate _kids. I dislike them. Well, just the ones I've been working with this summer." Blaine paused thinking about his job. "You'd think their parents will tell them NOT to be glue down my pants!" He said in frustration.

Kurt clapped his hands. "Okay, honey, calm down. Let's all go have that BBQ, shall we?" He said, leading them back to the backyard.

Everyone agreed in unison.

* * *

><p>Quinn tapped her shoes together as she looked down. Still sitting on top of the washing machine she looked over from the corner of her eyes to spy Puck laying down on the floor with his hands placed on the back of his head.<p>

Quinn desperately wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't make the effort. She bit her lip as the thought crossed her mind about what Puck had said earlier. It was completely true, they hadn't had a conversation with one another for over a year, she wanted to start fresh with him, she really did. She was just unsure if he felt the same way. Quinn transitioned out of her state of mind when she heard Puck trying saying something to her.

Quinn shaked her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said- we need to get out of here." Puck quickly sat up, looking around. "There has to be some way out of here."

"Puck, this is a laundry room. Not Juvi." Quinn laughed quietly.

"When you're trapped in here with me, it might as well be." Puck glared at her, still looking around.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Quinn said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm mean to everyone." Puck shrugged, looking away from her.

"No! Not to Rachel, not to Finn, not to Kurt, just me!" Quinn darted back. "Why?" Her voice quivered a bit.

"Because I didn't have a kid with anyone of those people, that's why." Puck then faced her. "I had a kid with you, that makes things different."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go again!" She said throwing her hands in the air. "When are you going to finally get it through your mohawk head of yours that having a baby does not define how we treat each other in this relationship!" Quinn said, yelling.

"What relationship? We said two words to each other last year!" Puck yelled back.

Quinn glared at Puck. "Well maybe if you didn't spend all your time with that Lauren girl I would have actually said something to you!"

Puck laughed. "Oh yeah, like what?" Puck started to talk in a much higher voice, followed by hand movements. "Vote for me for prom! I need to be prom queen, everyone, oh look at me with me Finn who I used to try and with some stupid plastic crown!"

Quinn shaked her head. "Oh, you haven't changed at all, Puckerman. You're the exact same immature boy I dated sophomore year." She said walking back towards the washing machine.

"Oh and you have?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

Quinn smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes." She paused. "I've learned to forgive and forget this past summer. Something you should work on." Sitting back on the washing machine.

Puck laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

Quinn merely rolled her eyes. "Are you still seeing Lauren?"

Puck stared at her for a moment, not saying anything. "I broke it off with her a few weeks ago." He sighed.

Quinn looked down. "_Oh... _I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"Why did you two break up?"

"I didn't feel the same way I felt about her during the beginning of the year.. that love feeling, you know?" Puck said.

Quinn shaked her head. "Puck, I'm not sure you've ever felt that feeling before.."

Puck looked down. "No, I did once." He paused. "With you." He said quietly, just barely enough for Quinn to hear.

Quinn smiled slightly, nodding slowly as she pressing her back against the wall.

* * *

><p>I'd have to say this BBQ will need to be written in another chapter! I know this is a finchel fanfic, but I couldn't help myself to add a little Quick in there considering we didn't get any this season. Thank you, Ryan... (she says sarcastically) I promise lots more of finchel next chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing! all your kind words mean so much to me! Keep reviewing! Until next time... :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! First off, I want to thank all of you for your patience! I've been sort of busy and have been experiencing a slight writers block, but I'm back and ready to write! So thank you guys, I'm pleased you all like the story! I'd love to hear suggestions and appreciate every single lovely comment! You guys rock! And now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Keep Holding On<strong>

A few hours into the Hummel BBQ, and everyone was well into their conversations. Kurt and Blaine were discussing the latest GQ magazine, while Rachel and Mercedes laughed their way through the kitchen as they helped Carol with the finished food. Throwing the salad bowl into the sink, Rachel turned on the water and grabbed a nearby sponge.

"Oh no, sweetie! I got that." Carol quickly said as she smiled reassuringly towards Rachel grasping the soapy sponge in Rachel's hand.

Rachel laughed, "You're far too nice, Carol!" Rachel smiled brightly, swiftly across the kitchen counter as she disposed of the remaining paper plates.

Carol grinned, looking up as she scrubbed the salad bowl clean, "So how are you, Rach? I feel like we haven't seen each other all summer!" Carol and Rachel have grown close since she began dating Finn, and Rachel almost thought of Carol like a mother. After all, she was raised by two dad's, and it was always nice to have a female in her life.

But Carol did come across a good point, they haven't seen much of one another this summer. Finn would usually go over to Rachel's house, (Rachel refused to step into Finn's room unless it was sanitary, and half the time... it well.._ wasn't._) But more so, Rachel's fathers would be well onto work in the morning, and didn't come home until after dinner. And that was a _major_ plus in their relationship.

Rachel simply nodded, and brushed her hands against her dress, "I know! We need to have a ladies night out!" She smiled.

Carol clasped her hands together in enthusiasm, "Oh! That would be just wonderful!" She said, clearing the sink. There was no doubt Carol adored Rachel, she was possibly the only girl Finn dated that Carol ever liked this much, and she couldn't be happier Finn chose such a sweet girl.

Just then, Mercedes entered the kitchen holding a broom as she looked over to Carol in confusion. "Uh, Ms..Huds- I mean-Hum- I mean-" Mercedes stuttered nervously, unsure of what to call the woman.

Carol laughed, shaking her hands dry, "Oh please, call me Carol."

"Okay, Carol, where do you want me to put this?" Mercedes questioned, staring at the broom stick awkwardly.

"In the laundry room, hunny." Carol said, soon walking away as she heard the sounds of something breaking in the backyard, followed by a _"I didn't do it!"_ Carol merely rolled her eyes, "Oh dear, now what are these boys up to!"

Both Rachel and Mercedes laughed. "C'mon, I'll show you were to put the broom." Rachel said, motioning her head towards the laundry room.

* * *

><p>"Help.." Puck's cried weakly as he knocked on the door slowly. "Help.." He continued, with another slow knock.<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No one can hear you!" She finally blurted out.

Puck turned around to face Quinn, slightly glaring at her. "You're a bitch, Fabray." He said, his facial expression completely serious.

Quinn shaked her head. "And you're an asshole," She replied.

Puck managed to laugh a bit, Quinn hasn't changed _that _much... "Yeah, I think that's why we were an awesome couple." He nodded. "Two bad ass people together ruling the school." He rolled over towards Quinn and reached his hand towards her, which was clenched into a fist.

Quinn simply laughed, and moved her hand to fist pump his. "We were one kick-ass couple." She smiled. She had missed this Puck, she looked at him with nothing but a small glow in her eyes as she started to reflect on all the good memories they once shared together, it was a shame the bond they now share is one filled with nothing but pure resentment.

"Hell yeah we were!" He stood up to sit down next to Quinn.

Quinn looked down, fiddling with her fingertips, "It's just too bad we screwed up..." She sighed, turning away from his head. She couldn't bare to look at him, she'd known that the little time they've spent in this abandoned laundry room was far more than her imagination of what could have been, or what could have happened with Puck. She wanted to be with him, but it ached her heart to say that she couldn't possibly be in a relationship with a man who still believed in burning bridges on fire for his personal amusement, and not to mention their past together, she'd just be another player falling into Puck's game.

Puck looked over to her, his dark eyes soft as he gently took his hand in her chin and moved her head to gracefully face his, "We don't have to be.." He whispered, leaning his head closer to Quinn's.

Suddenly a loud "_clank" _was heard from door as it burst open, both Mercedes and Rachel stood in a state of shock when they witnessed Puck and Quinn in a compromising position.

"Uh, were we interrupting something?" Mercedes asked, raising an eyebrow as she pointed towards the two secret lovers.

Quinn cleared her throat as she hopped off the washing machine, quickly avoiding eye contact from the two girls. "Not at all. It's great to see you Mercedes." Quinn smiled, as she practically ran past her and out the door.

Rachel folded her arms, glaring over to Puck. "In the laundry room? Really Noah? At least have the respect to-"

Puck smirked, "Oh how I've missed my little Jew princess." He said walking towards the door, and quickly nuzzled the top of her head, causing her hair to curl in a messy fashion.

Rachel snaked her hand away from Puck and shook her head, running her fingers threw her hair.

"You think he's gonna get back together with Quinn?" Mercedes smiled, whispering to Rachel as she set the broom down.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Puck will date, let me rephrase that, have sexual intercourse with anything that moves.. and if that includes the barbie itself, than yes, I think so." Rachel nodded as she and Mercedes left the laundry room.

* * *

><p>"So, Rachel I'd like to take this time to express my unconditional gratuity and commendation to snagging the lead role of Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz this summer!" Kurt preached as he pulled in Rachel for a loving hug.<p>

Rachel smiled, hugging Kurt tightly as she gently rubbed his back and pulled away from his warm embrace, "Thank you, Kurt. I understand it's merely community theater but-"

Kurt pressed a hand to her mouth. "Hey, we've all got to start somewhere! Today community theater, tomorrow.." Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand in his and waved his free hand in the air, "Broadway."

Rachel couldn't help herself but smile at Kurt's comment, her body swirled in cheer as she plopped on the couch. "I've missed you. This summer has not been the same without my second half."

Kurt nodded weakly, he couldn't help himself but constantly endure with truth, _Rachel is pregnant. _He kept repeating in his head, why couldn't she just tell him, dammit? It would make this situation SO much more easier. He swiftly sat down next to her, forcing himself to look anywhere but her stomach. I mean, sure she wasn't showing, but there was a living.. breathing.. little human inside of there.. inside Rachel. And that thought alone had him freaked out.

"Kurt, are-are you okay?" Rachel said, looking over to him, slightly confused over the odd facial expressions he was making.

Kurt gulped, nodding quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He paused. "Rachel, we're best friends, right?"

Rachel smiled, "Of course."

Kurt sighed deeply. "And best friends tell each other everything, right?"

Rachel simply nodded, but her eyes widened in excitement as she reached to grab Kurt's hand. "Oh! Blaine proposed! Didn't he? Didn't he?" She squealed.

"What?" Kurt shaked his head. "No, Rachel."

Rachel pouted her lips in disappointment. "Then what is it? What's wrong?"

Kurt closed his eyes briefly, and took in a long deep breath. "Rachel, I kn-"

"Guys!" Finn interrupted, bursting into the living room with pure joy. "It's time for cake!" "C'mon it's cake!" Finn said excitedly as he waved his hands, signaling them to follow him into the backyard.

Rachel giggled, and turned towards Kurt, "We'll finish this conversation later, okay?" Rachel said and hopped along to the backyard.

Kurt shaked his head in despair, "I know, Rachel... I know you're pregnant.." Kurt mumbled to himself as he sighed and slowly walked into the backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>One weeks later: First Day of School<strong>

It was the first day back from summer vacation over at McKinley High School and everyone was running back and forth, cheers and screams could be heard from down the hall as students began to find their dear classmates, teachers chatted down the hall and waved towards students, sharing _'good morning' _glances as they walked past them. Most of the glee club students briefly smiled towards one another, (considering the last time they saw them was... well just a little more than a week ago.) Santana and Brittany walked down the hall, pinkies intertwined, smirking fiercely towards the incoming freshman students, and simply laughed at their presence. Although this year, something interesting had happened. Blaine transferred to McKinley, ultimately joining New Directions to compete for Nationals in the Spring. Kurt couldn't be more enthusiastic, he'll more certainly past the audition with , and everyone was looking forward to the new addition.

Finn and Rachel walked hand in hand down the hallway, Finn high-fiving a few of his football classmates as they reached Rachel's locker.

"Excited for the first day of school?" Finn smiled down at her, but slightly frowned when a small sigh escaped her lips.

"I just hope I don't gag all over the classroom floor..." Rachel closed her locker, tilting her head down.

"I thought you weren't throwing up anymore?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked up at Finn, removing a strand of hair as she daintily pulled it back her ear. "I have been... it hasn't been as bad the last few days, and I've been getting it less frequently." Rachel paused, her voice fluctuating to a small whisper, "But I read it could last up to 14 weeks." She shrugged at the mere thought of having her breakfast up-rise each morning.

"How far along are you?" Finn whispered.

"6 weeks, I believe."

Finn pressed his back against the lockers, "What are you gonna do?" "If you leave, people will think something's up."

"Well, I can't just sit there, now can I?" Rachel paused, but for a brief moment her eyebrow rose, sending a small smirk to press on her lips, "What was Quinn excuse?"

Finn quickly looked at her, clearly confused of why Quinn would even be brought up. "What are you talking about?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "When Quinn left to the bathroom when she was pregnant, which I know she did because she existed her morning classes right before second period started, what was her excuse?"

Finn shrugged, "I don't know. I think she said she had food poisoning for a while..."

Rachel nodded, "That's my excuse."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." He grinned as he heard the bell ring for morning class, and quickly kissed her on the cheek before leaving the opposite direction.

_(During 1st Period)_

"Hola clase! ¿cómo fue su vacaciones de verano?" Mr. Schuester smiled as he stood up from his wooden chair, walking in front of the front desk, leaning against it as he stared towards the many blank faces his students were giving him.

rolled his eyes, "How was your summer vacation?" He sighed.

The entire class let out a brief "ooooh!" and smiled as they reflected their past break.

As the students went around the room, each of them telling a short story to the class of what they did over summer vacation, Rachel began to feel queezy in her stomach, almost as if it were in knots. _She knew this feeling. _She gently put her hands over her stomach as her face transitioned into a slightly pale color.

Quinn, who was sitting next to the brunette turned her head over to Rachel's direction and shot a weird look in her direction, her eyebrow slightly rising, as she moved her petite blonde bangs to the right. "Hey, are you okay?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel felt her stomach becoming tighter and tighter, and soon enough she could feel the many acidly substances filling in her throat as they were rising higher and higher, quickly making it's way towards her mouth. She quickly shook her head and placed her hand over her mouth as she sprung up from her seat and out 's room.

"Rachel?" watched as she raced out of his room, speeding towards the girls bathroom. Both he and Quinn stared at one another with extremely puzzled look on their faces, witnessing what had just happened, they were stunned. It wasn't like Rachel to run out of class like that, it wasn't like her at all. "Quinn, go check on Rachel." said.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she slowly got up and left , it wasn't that she didn't care for Rachel, despite their differences, and what they've gone through the past few years, she didn't hate her. Then again, she would not consider her a friend. After all, she _did _steal her boyfriend last year.

Quinn entered the Girl's bathroom, practically shoving her hands on her hips as she slowly tip-toed across the stalls, looking for any sign of Rachel, passing through the last stall, she heard a small cough, followed by something hitting the toilet. Quinn quickly walked up to the last stall, a worried look plastered on her face as she called out for Rachel, "Rachel, what happened?" Quinn asked, wincing at the sound of Rachel, whose face was pressed above the toilet seat, continuously vomiting.

Once cleared, Rachel sat there for a few moments, lifting her hand to flush the toilet seat. "Leave me alone.." She said in a bitter tone, swiping her hand across her mouth as she proceeded to stand up, walking towards the sink.

"Rachel, I know we argue, and God only knows how much of an annoyance you are to my life..." Quinn said, following Rachel.

"Are you contending on exiting this conversation any time soon, because I have to return to class." Rachel said as she finished washing her hands, running the palm of her hand on her loose curls.

Quinn stopped, "Are you trying to make yourself throw up?"

Rachel immediately gasped, looking quite offended. "I have not done such thing." Rachel sighed, "I have food poisoning.." She reassured Quinn, a small smile escaping from her lips.

"Oh." Quinn said. "Well, I suppose that explains for all the vomiting..." She said slowly.

Rachel nodded, "Exactly!"

"Than, why are you in school? Shouldn't you be at home?" Quinn said, slightly confused.

Rachel hesitated for a few seconds, "I-I couldn't miss the first day of classes, now could I?" "If I wish to keep my perfect attendance record since middle school, I must attend my studies. Now if you would excuse me, Quinn." Rachel said, brushing past the blonde's shoulder as she walked out of the bathroom.

Quinn simply tilted her head, hearing the sound of Rachel's footsteps walk out the door, "Is it just me, or have her boobs grown bigger?" She said, folding her arms in confusion as she walked out of the girls bathroom.

* * *

><p>That's it for now! <em>(<strong>Sidenote:<strong> Also for those who don't get Quinn's question, about the whole boobs things, it's one of the first symptoms in pregnancy_). Anyways, do you guys think Quinn just might be onto Rachel? And what about Kurt? Will Kurt tell Rachel? And Finn, poor Finn, how will his mom handle the news a second time? Tune in next time!

**Author's Note: **So sorry guys for the lack of updates, I've been sort of busy this summer! But I do promise to update more often! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they give me the confidence to keep going with this story! So, keep them coming! :)

Until next time! _I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live! _


End file.
